The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion
by PrincePink
Summary: Cerita sampingan dari Jungwoo si Gryffindor dan Lucas si Slytherin biang onar/ "Aku tidak pernah benar - benar ingin melawanmu dengan expelliarmus"{Harry Potter AU/Luwoo/Caswoo as Hogwarts Students/BoysLove}
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

"Baekhyun, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

Sosok tinggi berambut _gray ash_ terus mengejar sosok mungil yang berlari sambil menangis dilorong – lorong asrama yang dipenuhi murid – murid Gryffyndor yang mungkin baru saja menyelesaikan kelas mereka sore itu.

" _Quid Agis_ " ujar sosok mungil dengan wajah basah karena air mata didepan lukisan _Fat Lady_ yang penuh keanggunan. Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun – _sosok mungil_ – itu segera berlari memasuki asrama nya. Chanyeol – _si rambut abu_ – berlari dan mengejar dan mengabaikan perintah _Fat Lady_ untuk mundur dan menghentikan niatannya memasuki asrama lain.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol. Sedikit sulit karena tubuh mungil itu dengan gesit berlari melewati ruang rekreasi, dan menaiki lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Berhenti disitu Slytherin," perintah Suho yang menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh wibawa saat Chanyeol berlari melewati ruang rekreasi yang dipenuhi para Griffindor. Sebenarnya pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering terlihat, ketika Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan si mungil itu yang menangis lalu melempar pintu kamarnya dengan beringas sampai terdengar ke ruang rekreasi.

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menatap Suho dengan pandangan memelas. "Hyung, tolong biarkan aku ke atas kali ini," ujar Chanyeol.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan. Hargai aku sebagai _Prefek_ Park Chanyeol," tegas Suho. Chanyeol berdecak dan menatap Suho kesal. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping Suho

"Kali ini apalagi? Kau yang menumpahkan _butterbear_ di buku nya? Atau menggoda salah satu gadis Hupplepuff yang sering bermain mata denganmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu lebih parah lagi," bisik Chanyeol sambil melirik lantai dua dimana Baekhyun berada. Luhan mendengus.

"Luhan tolong bantu aku. Aku tahu kau sekamar dengannya. Bujuk dia dengan apapun agar dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Jangan sampai dia bunuh diri atau apapun yang –"

"Baekhyun memang bodoh tapi bunuh diri adalah pilihan terakhir yang dia miliki setelah memasuki kandang anjing berkepala tiga," ujar Suho. "Antar dia ke kamar kalian Lu. Jangan sampai pertengkaran sepasang kekasih fenomenal di Hogwartz mampu membuat seluruh siswa ribut dan bergosip," sambung Suho sambil menunjuk siswa tahun pertama yang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi sambil menatap mereka bertiga penasaran.

"Ikut aku," ajak Luhan. Chanyeol mengikuti sosok cantik yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang asrama Griffindor dipenuhi sosok cantik seperti Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mungil dan banyak di minati kaum – kaum penuh nafsu.

 _Salah satunya dirinya yang tergila – gila pada Baekhyun_ , aku Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

 **The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**

 **Author :** PrincePink

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :** EXO and Many More

 **Genre :** Boys Love,AU, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Drama.

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary** :

 **.**

 _ **But, He drink it!**_

.

Luhan menuntun Chanyeol menuju lantai dua, yang lelaki Cina itu yakini bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah hafal jalan menuju kamar dia dan Baekhyun karena setiap kali bertengkar, Chanyeol akan berlari keatas mengejar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Luhan sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Seulgi," bisik Chanyeol. Luhan menaikan alis kanannya, meminta penjelasan lebih pada kekasih sahabat nya sejak tahun pertama. " Dia memasukan _amortentia_ pada jus labuku sehingga sepanjang hari tadi aku menempel padanya. Bahkan," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. "Ketika dia membawaku ke menara astronomi dan hampir menciumku dengan mesra, Baekhyun melihatnya. Saat itu aku tersadar dan segera berlari mengejarnya. Efek ramuan itu segera hilang saat melihat air mata Baekhyun," sedih Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku menyelahkanmu sepenuhnya yang tidak berhati – hati," ujar Luhan dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar mereka.

"Seulgi itu seperti serigala. Kau tahukan dia seperti apa. Lain kali akan kusarankan Baekhyun untuk memberinya mantra _Ducklifors,"_ kesal Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menatap pintu kayu oak didepannya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil suara dari ujung lorong. Chanyeol dan Luhan menatap si kembaran Esuhort – _burung hantu Suho_ – yang berdiri menatap mereka.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo, si mata burung hantu yang menatap mereka bingung sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Pertengkaran dua sejoli. Si labil dan si sembrono," ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya.

"Biar ku panggil marmut kecil itu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menempatkan tubuh nya di depan pintu dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras.

"Heh bodoh! Kau tidak berniat meminum racun kan didalam sana?!" teriak Kyungsoo lantang.

"Pergi sana. Suruh Slytherin tinggi itu pulang ke asramanya dan bermesraan dengan serigala betina itu!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar dengan suara paraunya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kalian selesaikan semuanya berdua. Aku dan Luhan harus berlatih Quiditch," ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Jangan berani – berani meledakan pintu kamar kami. Awas saja!" perintah Luhan.

"Tenang saja. Kalaupun iya aku akan melakukannya ketika dia tidak membuka pintu kamarnya sampai esok hari,"

"Sialan kau," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami pergi. Jangan mengotori kamar kami jika kalian sudah berbaikan. Semacam err- kau tahulah," ujar Luhan sambil menyipitkan matanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Kami pergi, Park!" Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan bersama Luhan meninggalkan lantai dua. Chanyeol memantapkan niatnya dan mengetuk pintu sebanyak 3 kali ketukan.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol lembut.

"Pergi Park Chanyeol! Tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun. Iya aku memang bodoh, percaya begitu saja saat Seulgi memberikanku jus labu yang bahkan dengan santainya aku minum tanpa tahu isi dari jus itu apa," sesal Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi berahang tegas itu dapat mendengar isakan dari dalam.

"Baekhyun nanti matamu jadi bengkak,"

"Biar saja! Untuk apa kau peduli,"

"Nanti air matamu kering. Kau tidak bisa menangis saat pesta pernikahan kita,"

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu!" teriak Baekhyun. Justru inilah yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan menempelkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku ya. Aku sudah mengaku salah. Sepenuhnya ini salahku. Tidak ada lagi bagianmu yang salah kali ini. Maafkan aku ya?" bujuk Chanyeol lembut.

"Pergi sana! Pergi yang jauh sana bersama _Nimbus_ mu! Bersama gadis Ravenclaw mu! Cium dia sampai mati!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan berdehem, kemudian memasang ekspresi sedih yang sengaja ia buat.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin aku pergi. Semua keinginanmu akan kuturuti. Aku pergi Baekhyun, terimakasih untuk kenangan kita selama ini," lirih Chanyeol sambil tertawa tertahan.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol lagi. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Baekhyun aku pergi," Chanyeol membuat suaranya sedemikian rupa sehingga terdengar sedih. Ia menatap pintu dengan tatapan jahil.

"Pergi saja sana!"

"Aku akan pergi Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol lemah.

Tidak ada sahutan dan suara cempreng dari dalam kamar. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu, menoleh sebentar ke pintu kamar, kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali melangkah menjauhi kamar Baekhyun.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Berusaha menahan tawanya dan kembali memasang wajah sedih.

"Chanyeol,"

Suara mendayu Baekhyun menyapa telinganya bagai _Antidotes_ yang ia minum ketika Sehun salah memasukan ramuan pengempis di minumannya. Lega, dan menyejukan.

"Kemarilah. Kita bicarakan baik – baik," ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan terenyuh saat menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah memerah, dan jemari yang ia kaitkan satu sama lain.

Ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa kini ia mengencani seorang Gryffindor sang pemberani, bukan bocah kecil pemalu dan selalu menggodanya dengan segala tingkah imutnya.

* * *

 ** _The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion_**

* * *

 **H** ampir saja Chanyeol berlari keruangan Profesor Changmin untuk dibuatkan _Calming Draught_ , dan memberikannya secara paksa pada lelaki mungil dihadapannya kini jika sampai besok Baekhyun masih marah padanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Seseorang yang tidak pernah marah terlalu lama pada setiap orang dan ide nya yang satu itu tidak berguna jika di pikir – pikir.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol sedikit melonjak diatas tempat tidur bersprei putih Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun melonjak karena lonjakan Chanyeol.

"Maaf," kekeh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memainkan jemarinya. Dipikir – pikir, keduanya seperti sepasang sejoli yang pertama kali mengunjungi kamar pasangannya dan takut jika kelepasan berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh

Asal tahu saja, melihat Baekhyun yang begitu manis diatas tempat tidur hampir membuat segala nafsu terlarang Chanyeol melonjak keluar. Tolol, Chanyeol tidak mau merusak Baekhyun di tahun – tahun emasnya dalam meraih prestasi. Terkadang Chanyeol menyayangkan pikirannya yang bodoh bagai _Troll_ yang mengamuk.

"Baekhyun apa kau masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol takut – takut.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan tatapan sengit. Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya dan bergerak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau masih marah, kenapa memanggil ku kemari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. "Orang marah tidak akan membiarkan orang yang membuatnya marah memasuki kamarnya. Itu sama saja memberi celah pada orang tersebut untuk menggoda mu dan merajuk padamu,"

"Chanyeol kau itu bicara apa, aku tidak mengerti!" pekik Baekhyun. "Dan ingat aku masih marah padamu! Sialan kau memainkan hatiku dan berciuman dengan gadis Ravenclaw itu!" marah Baekhyun sambil memukul – mukul bahu Chanyeol beringas. Chanyeol menahan pukulan Baekhyun dan menaruh kedua tangan kekasih cantiknya tepat di dadanya.

"Pertama, aku tidak berciuman dengan Seulgi. Kau hanya salah lihat sayang,"

"Tetap saja wajah kalian berdekatan!"

"Hampir Baekhyun! Lagipula aku dalam pengaruh _Amortentia_. Tentu saja aku tidak dalam keadaan sadar,"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan berusaha menatap Chanyeol.

"Seseorang melemparku dengan buku tebalnya sehingga aku segera sadar. Tahukah kau, bahkan lemparan cintamu mampu membuatku sadar. Aku tidak memerlukan _benzoar_ sebagai penangkal ramuan cinta tersebut," ujar Chanyeol sepenuh hati. Baekhyun mencibik.

"Kedua, aku tidak suka kau yang marah. Itu seakan menamparku keras. Menyakitiku," ujar Chanyeol sedih. Baekhyun menatap lelaki dihadapannya demgan lirih, kemudian mengelus rahang Chanyeol yang tegas.

"Maafkan aku ya Chanyeol,"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku juga,"

"Aku memang kekanakan dan egois," ujar Baekhyun sedih. Chanyeol hanya mengecup hidung Baekhyun dan menempelkan hidung bangir nya dengan hidung Baekhyun yang memerah. Entah karena suhu yang dingin karena ia belum menyalakan penghangat di kamarnya, atau karena malu.

"Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap menikahimu setelah kita lulus dan kita masuk kementerian bersama. Itukan cita – cita kita?"

"Aku akan menjadi seorang _Auror_!" pekik Baekhyun bangga. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak. Itu berbahaya. Lebih baik kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja kalau begitu,"

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" kesal Baekhyun.

Dengan lihai, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur, sedang dirinya menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya yang mungil.

"Biasanya kita akan berciuman panas setelah kita bertengkar. Kali ini lagi ya?" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah manja. Baekhyun terkikik.

"Tapi Kris pasti sudah menunggumu untuk latihan Quiditch. Pertandingan minggu depan loh!"

"Quiditch bisa menunggu. Lapangan pun tengah dipakai Gryffindor, tetapi kekasihku tidak bisa menungguku,"

Chanyeol dengan lancang mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun, sehingga lelaki mungil itu terkikik.

"Kalau begitu kunci pintunya, kau tidak mau kan Luhan atau Kyungsoo masuk dan mendapati kita bergelung begini diatas kasurku?" ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh godaan dan tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di leher Chanyeol.

Si Slytherin mengacungkan tongkatnya, membuat pintu tertutup dan terkunci. Setelah itu, yang ia dengar hanya lenguhan kekasihnya yang ia cium dengan mesra diatas kasur nya, disaksikan kucing mesir nya yang menatapnya dengan manis dari dalam kandang, Sassy. Yang sama centilnya dengan pemiliknya

* * *

 _ **End of Prologue**_

* * *

[ **Sepucuk Kata Dari Author** ]: akhirnya terkabul juga membuat ini fanfic. Udah lama, nunggu moment yang tepat. temen- temen segeng di grup line pada minta, dan taraa terealisasi sudah FF ini. Chanyeol memang slytherin abis dan Baekhyun sebenanrnya dia cocok di hupplepuff, tapi tangan ini berkata lain. Mungkin FF ini dibuat kalo ada ide dan kesempatan. Jadi tetep sabar menanti ya :)

Yang suka Harry Potter pasti tau istilah diatas, ye kan :) Yuk dibaca dan review yuk. Semoga ada waktu buat cepet apdet ini fanfic :) kalo suka boleh bilang suka, kalo ga suka nanti gw ga lanjut gapapa :'(

Gw apdet bareng author lainnya, seperti **Puputri, SayakaDini, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Parkayoung, Oh Yuri, Purflowerian, Aeri Channie, Blood Type-B, Mashedpootato ft Baekagain, dan Jongtakgu88** so jangan lupa baca fanfic mereka juga! ^^

Selamat Tahun Baru 2017 :*


	2. Chapter 2 : He's Always Right There

**H** ampir seperempat murid Hogwarts mengakui bahwa Byun Baekhyun, murid tahun ke 5 dari Gryffindor memiliki wajah yang cukup sinis dan sulit untuk didekati.

Beberapa dari mereka sering melihat pemuda itu membaca dengan kusyuk seakan setiap helai kertas yang ia lewati adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekati Byun Baekhyun saat ia sedang bergumul dengan tumpukan buku itu di perpustakaan kecuali beberapa orang yang mungkin dekat dengannya, terutama kekasihnya.

Pernah satu kali tiga orang murid tahun pertama terkikik di pojok perpustakaan karena salah satu temannya menceritakan hal konyol yang Proffesor Kyuhyun lakukan dikelas Herbologi. Tanpa diduga, dibelakang mereka Baekhyun tengah berdiri dan siap melemparkan api kemarahannya pada ketiga murid baru itu.

"Tolong baca kembali peraturan di dalam perpustakaan. Ini bukan ruang rekreasi dan setahu ku kalian sudah diberi penjelasan oleh _*prefek_ kalian apa fungsi dari masing – masing ruangan." ujar Baekhyun sinis dengan aura kelam. Ketiga murid itu terdiam, habis kata – kata dan tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mereka hanya menunduk dan mengatakan,

[ **Prefek :** Ketua asrama. Yang bertanggung jawab atas segala yang dilakukan murid asrama ]

"Ya, senior. Maafkan kami."

Itu hanya satu cerita kecil dari beragam cerita yang bisa disimpulkan dari sumber terpercaya. Oh ayolah! Baekhyun memang cantik, bahkan beberapa lelaki di Hogwarts akan berebut memberikannya * _Love Potion_. Tetapi mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka. Para lelaki itu tidak mau karena Baekhyun memiliki 'Penjaga' yang bisa saja membuat mereka mati mendadak dengan tubuh yang terkoyak dan ditemukan di Hutan Terlarang keesokan paginya.

[ **Love Potion :** Ramuan cinta ]

Penjaga tampan yang selalu melindungi Baekhyun dari para hidung belang!

Wajah sinis Baekhyun akan menjadi santapan sehari – hari para siswa Hogwarts yang berpapas muka dengannya. Banyak yang membenci nya, banyak pula yang mencintainya karena beberapa dari mereka tahu Baekhyun tidak selamanya akan menjadi sosok yang menakutkan, judes dan menyebalkan.

Ia bisa menjadi sosok yang menggemaskan, paling dicintai dan ceria terhadap beberapa orang yang sudah mengenalnya.

 _Don't judge a book by a cover._

Ibarat buku tua, Baekhyun adalah buku tersebut. Terlihat membosankan, tidak menarik dan payah. Siapa sangka, isinya sangat menakjubkan, menarik dan mampu membawa kalian kedalam pemahaman yang lebih dalam .

" _They will never stop, cause they know I'm so hot!"_ ujar Baekhyun saat ditanya oleh Kyungsoo tentang mereka semua yang membencinya.

 _Actually, Byun Baekhyun is hot and some people know that he's so lovely!_

.

.

 **The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**

 **Author :** PrincePink

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :** EXO and Many More

 **Genre :** Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Drama.

 **Rate :** T

.

 **Chapter 2 : He's Always Right There When I need Him.**

.

.

 **K** ekehan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring malam itu diatas menara astronomi. Beberapa kali tubuhnya menggelinjang saat Chanyeol menciumi lehernya, ataupun mencubit nipplenya dari luar sweater hitamnya.

"Chanyeol – Hahahaha! Sudah!" kekehnya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia malah menggendong Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke tembok. Bibirnya masih tetap bermain di leher Baekhyun, sedang tangannya memainkan dada nya dengan lembut. Baekhyun masih terkekeh dan mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Cantiku." puji Chanyeol tanpa melepas bibirnya dari leher Baekhyun.

"Kalau Professor Heechull datang dan memotong poin kita, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab!" ancam Baekhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol. Tapi pada akhirnya ia harus berakhir pasrah dengan tawa yang nyaring dari belah bibirnya.

"Tidak peduli. Lagipula ini malam hari. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau berkeliaran pukul dua belas malam." kekeh Chanyeol sambil melepas bibirnya dan tersenyum menatap _hickey_ kemerahan di leher Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil berambut _Brown_ itu memegang lehernya dan menatap Chanyeol horor.

"Kau membuat tanda ya?" tanyanya dengan muka marah. "Ini tidak lucu Chanyeolo, bagaimana bisa sedang aku harus memakai pakaian terbuka di musim panas! Kalau orang lain tahu, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku. Dasar * _troll_ bodoh!" sungut nya kesal. Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengoceh dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang masih berada di gendongannya.

[ **Troll** : Mahluk dunia sihir bertubuh besar, raksasa, dan bodoh ]

"Baekhyunie, ini masih musim dingin."

"Meskipun musim dingin tapi aku akan memakai pakaian – pakaian ku dengan leher terbu-"

"Dan kau tak tahan dingin maka itu aku jamin dalam beberapa pekan ini kau akan terus menggunakan seluruh pakaian musim dingin mu." ujar Chanyeol bijak, dengan balasan wajah Baekhyun yang terdiam, polos seperti biasanya .

"Betul juga."

"Demi Janggut Merlin, mengapa kekasihku ini menggemaskan seperti * _Goblin_!" gemas Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi kiri Baekhyun.

[ **Goblin** : Mahluk sihir bertubuh kecil, berjari panjang, mata berwarna hitam, kepala lebih besar dari ukuran kepala manusia]

" _Goblin?"_ yakin Baekhyun dengan ekspresi horor. "Mahluk seram itu?!kau bercanda Chanyeolo. Kau menyakiti hatiku yang rapuh ini." Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya, hampir menangis.

"Astaga _honey_ , aku hanya bercanda mengapa hari ini kau begitu sensitif? Kau hampir sama dengan Professor Jaejoong di kelas ramalan ketika aku bertanya padanya tentang jodohnya." ujar Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Maaf. Entahlah hormon ku sedang tak menentu." sesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

" _By the way_ , minggu depan pertandingan Slytherin dengan * _Ilvermony_ bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan poni Chanyeol yang sudah memanjang.

[ **Ilvermony** : Sekolah sihir lain selain Hogwartz. Ilvermony berada di Amerika]

"Hanya pertandingan persahabatan. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan, tim * _Quiditch_ sana tidak bisa kita remehkan juga. Mereka cukup tangkas dan ahli." balas Chanyeol sambil menatap dua bola mata gelap milik Baekhyun.

[ **Quiditch** : Olahraga dalam dunia sihir]

"Kalau begitu biarkan Gryffindor saja yang melawan mereka."

"Gryffindor akan melawan Durmstrang bulan depan." jelas Chanyeol. "Lagipula asrama kalian dan mereka punya taktik yang sama. Kemungkinan nilai kalian akan seri." ujar Chanyeol serius. Baekhyun berpikir jika kekasihnya ini akan menjadi sosok yang penuh ambisi dan menggairahkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ambisi dan semangat sama dengan menggairahkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya terkadang aku tidak mengerti jika kau membicarakan tentang _Quiditch_." ujar Baekhyun sambil menyisiri rambut _Ash Grey_ Chanyeol.

"Tapi sebagai kekasihmu aku akan terus mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Terutama dalam _Quiditch_ , yang mana merupakan hobi mu selama ini." jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk ia lewatkan.

"Perjuangan mu untuk masuk tim pun aku tahu dan aku sungguh mengapresiasi hal itu." terang Baekhyun sambil mengelus jidat Chanyeol. "Lakukan apapun yang baik dan berguna untukmu maka aku akan menjadi pendukung pertamamu.," Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat.

"Oh sayang, kau memang ditakdirkan untuku." ujar Chanyeol. Dengan gemas, Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun bergantian. Yang dikecup hanya terkekeh dan menggeliat kan tubuhnya.

"Geli Yeollo! Sudah hentikan!" pekiknya. Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku selalu mendukungmu." ujar Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di atas dada Chanyeol yang berbalut kemeja hitam. "Kau juga pasti akan selalu mendukungku bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang bersih dan teratur. "Tentu saja _Sweety_ , apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan dukung. Kecuali jika kau memintaku untuk mendukungmu memutuskan hubungan kita, berselingkuh, atau bunuh diri. Itu tidak akan pernah ku dukung sana sekali." ujar Chanyeol serius.

"Hihi, tidak kok. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu semua. Kecuali jika kau yang menyuruhku."kekeh Baekhyun. "Aku hanya terpikirkan satu hal saja saat ingat bahwa minggu depan kau akan bertanding dengan _Ilvermony_."

Alis si tinggi menyatu secara perlahan, menunjuka raut bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini katakan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. "Maukah kau memberi tahu kekasih mu ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Uh- Huh! Rahasia!"

* * *

 **The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**

* * *

 **J** ika di dunia sihir ini mantra * _Crcuciatus_ bukan salah satu mantra yang berbahaya dan tidak boleh digunakan sembarangan,Luhan dengan tangan lincahnya akan memantrai Baekhyun dengan kutukan _Cruciatus_ melalui tongkat kayu _Blackthorn_ nya.

[ **Cruciatus** : Salah satu mantra berbahaya yang mampu membuat yang dikutuk tersiksa ]

Mata rusanya sudah menyipit tajam saat bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu mengicau layaknya burung beo yang bertengger manis di jendela kamar neneknya. Luhan beberapa kali membolakan matanya dan mengumpat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun pagi itu di aula besar. Seharusnya Luhan tahu mengapa Baekhyun si reinkarnasi anjing kecil itu menarik dirinya dan Kyungsoo menjauh dari kawan – kawan Gryffindor mereka.

Tidak lagi tidak bukan hanya karena ide bodoh Byun Baekhyun yang sewaktu – waktu bisa muncul kapan saja.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang terdiam sedari tadi dan hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia menatap jengkel Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. Ingin sekali Luhan menjejalkan roti daging di mulut Baekhyun.

"Ayolah please hanya kalian yang bisa ku andalkan." Baekhyun merengek, mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon. "Para Slytherin butuh dukungan dan bila mereka menang, membanggakan nama baik sekolah kita juga bukan?"

"Mengapa harus Slytherin? Apa karena kekasih tinggi mu itu berasal dari sana? Oh tidak Byun Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain yang bisa membantumu." ujar Luhan dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Mengapa kalian selalu mempermasalahkan hal itu? Apa kalian begitu benci pada Slytherin?" Baekhyun mulai memajukan bibirnya. Matanya mulai memerah, dan berair di kelopak dalamnya.

"Astaga," desis Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memilih diam. "Baekhyun bisakah kau tidak menjadikan air matamu itu senjata untuk kami?" Lelaki bermarga Do itu menatap Baekhyun lirih.

"Untukmu!" potong Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Air mata buaya anak ini tidak bisa mempengaruhiku!"

"Luhan mengapa kau begitu kejam - _hiks_ – kau kejam! Dasar rusa bodoh!" pekik Baekhyun kesal dengan hidung memerah. Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya yang tengah menangis dramatis dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia menutup matanya dan menghirup udara dalam – dalam dan membuangnya.

"Okay." Luhan membuka matanya dan menunjuk Baekhyun. "Kau menang dengan air mata buaya mu itu." desis Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yang kekanakan dan Luhan yang menempatkan dirinya sebagai si dewasa diantara mereka.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, Luhan. Ini adalah cara terbaik kita untuk mendukung Slytherin. Aku jamin, hal yang kita lakukan ini dapat membangkitkan semangat mereka dan juga membuat setiap orang terkesan."Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun apa itu tidak memalukan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. "Maksudku, mengapa harus kami? Kau bisa cari orang lain yang mendukung ide mu ini." tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyibak poninya dan menatap Kyungsoo serta Luhan bergantian.

"Karena kalian imut dan cantik."

" _What the?!_ Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini _Manly_?! Enak saja kau perkutut Byun!" suara Luhan kembali meninggi. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun horor.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah merasa wajahku seperti itu." tambah Kyungsoo lirih. Baekhyun terkekeh dan berdehem.

"Dan juga," ujarnya dengan nada genit. " Kai dan Sehun ikut bertanding loh! Apa kalian tidak mau mendukung dua orang yang berhasil menerbangkan kupu – kupu dalam perut kalian?" tanya Baekhyun jahil.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan wajah Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang memerah bak tomat.

Skakmat! 1 Untuk Baekhyun dan 0 mutlak untuk Luhan serta Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**

* * *

 **K** aki jenjang Baekhyun berlari memutari tangga setelah jam pelajaran Professor Jaejoong selesai. Beberapa siswa menatapnya kesal, adapula yang terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Sambil membawa buku – buku nya yang tebal, Baekhyun berlari melewati lorong – lorong di sekolahnya, dan berhenti tepat didepan tembok datar tanpa apapun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mulai menutup matanya sambil berdiri menghadap tembok polos itu. Ia berkonsentrasi pada satu hal dan beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam satu ruang besar, penuh kaca, lampu yang terang, juga matras – matras yang bertumpuk rapi di ujung ruangan.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Luhan, Kyungsoo dan tujuh orang lainnya yang menatapnya . Mereka duduk melingkar diatas lantai kayu.

"Halo semua. Apa sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yeah." jawab Luhan malas.

"Kami menggunakan * _Room of Requirement_ karena kami tidak tahu harus melakukan ini dimana Baik." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

[ **Room of Requirement :** Ruangan yang muncul ketika seseorang membutuhkannya. Ia akan berubah sesuai dengan kebutuhan pengguna]

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, sejujurnya aku berpikir hanya ruang ini saja yang bisa kita gunakan untuk berlatih." Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Matanya menatap ketujuh lelaki yang cukup manis yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Ketujuh lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan dua diantaranya melambai pada Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan ekpresi penuh kagum mereka. Mungkin dalam hati mereka seperti ini _akhirnya aku bertemu dengan senior Byun dari kelas Gryffindor yang terkenal itu._

"Jadi kalian sudah merekrut anggota barunya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Yup! Beberapa dari mereka adik kelas kita dan juga satu angkatan dengan kita, kecuali Kibum Hyung." ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk pria berambut blonde dengan tatapan tajam dan senyumnya yang elegant.

"Tidak usah ditanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya." ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kibum.

"Sialan kau Byun!" ujar Kibum sambil menatap Baekhyun kesal. Lelaki mungil itu tertawa nyaring.

"Santai Kibum Hyung. Aku tahu kau memang mahluk tersexy di jajaran anak – anak tahun terakhir." tambah Baekhyun.

"Yeah, itulah aku." ujar Kibum sambil mengibas poni nya centil. "Panggil aku Key saja. Itu nama yang teman – teman berikan padaku."

"Okay, Key Hyung." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan kalian?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada enam lelaki lainnya. Keenam lelaki berwajah manis itu tersenyum dan merapikan posisi duduk mereka saat Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Aku Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul." ujar lelaki berambut cokelat itu semangat yang melambai pada Baekhyun saat lelaki manis itu masuk ke ruang kebutuhan. "Aku berasal dari asrana Hupplepuff tahun kedua."

Baekhyun melongo, dan menelan ludahnya.

"Panggilan mu?"

"Ten."

"Dari namamu kau berasal dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara. Aku pernah membaca buku itu, kalau tidak salah nama negaranya adalah Filipin-"

"Thailand." Ujar Ten dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Baekhyun melongo dan menelan ludahnya. Hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang salah padahal semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah si pandai Byun dari Gryffindor.

"Negara indah beriklim tropis. Lain kali kau harus kesana senior. Aku –"

"Okay Ten." potong Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Ten yang dengan segera menghentikan ocehannya. "Dan kalian?"tunjuk Baekhyun pada ketiga lelaki lainnya.

"Aku Xiumin." ujar lelaki bermata sipit dengan wajah yang menarik. "Dan ini Lay." tunjuknya pada lelaki berlesung pipit yang tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun sejak awal. "Kami seangkatan denganmu dan kami berasal dari asrama Hupplepuff."

"Ah, kalian berdua manisnya!" pekik Baekhyun. "Lalu kau?" tanya Baekhyun pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Huang Zi Tao, tahun ke lima, asrama Ravenclaw." ujarnya singkat. Luhan melirik Kyungsoo, dibalas dengan gedikan di bahu Kyungsoo.

"O-okay." Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Dan kalian berdua?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dua anak lainnya yang tersisa. Perawakan kedua anak ini cukup tinggi dengan wajah yang manis. Apalagi lelaki dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah tirus yang sempurna. Batin Baekhyun merana sirik melihat wajah ayu itu.

"Aku Jeonghan." ujar lelaki berwajah tirus itu.

"Dan aku Wonwoo." tambah lelaki disebelahnya. "Kami berdua berasal dari Slytherin, murid tahun pertama."

"Woah, mengapa murid tahun pertama memiliki tubuh yang tinggi?" ada secercah nada iri di balik perkataan Baekhyun. "Tidak seperti kita, ya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan Kyungsoo dan Key.

"Kau saja Byun. Aku tidak sependek itu." ujar Key kesal. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Okay, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian tujuan kita semua berkumpul disini." Ujar Baekhyun semangat sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap ke sembilan lelaki dihadapannya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya pada kami, dan kami semua menyetujui ajakanmu Baekhyun." ujar Xiumin . Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memiliki ide ini saat libur musim panas tahun lalu, aku mengantar adik sepupu * _muggle_ ku ke sekolahnya. Ia berlari menuju lapangan sekolahnya dan segera bergabung dengan anak – anak gadis lainnya yang seumuran dengannya." jelas Baekhyun. Lelaki lainnya mendengarkan dia dengan serius dan memahami setiap cerita Baekhyun.

[ **Muggle** : Manusia]

"Mereka menari dengan lincah, menggerakan tubuh mungil mereka yang baru saja memasuki masa – masa _pubertas_ , dan berteriak kencang sambil menyebutkan satu nama dengan ceria. Ah, ide ku terpikirkan dari situ." ujar Baekhyun sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Apakah namanya _Cheerleader_?" tanya Tao yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Huh? _Cheer- "_ Baekhyun menelan ludahnya . "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat lidahnya sulit melafalkan nama pertama yang ia dengar disepanjang usianya.

" _Cheerleader_. Mereka sekumpulan gadis – gadis yang menari dan bersorak untuk mendukung suatu tim." terang Tao. " Aku tahu karena kakak perempuan ku seorang _muggle_ dan dia sering berlatih disekolahnya."

"Ah, _Cheerleaders_!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekhyun mereka para gadis? Sedang kita?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah dramatis.

"Kita lelaki manis." tambah Ten.

"Menggoda dan cantik." ujar Key sambil tersenyum.

"Yup. Benar dengan apa yang mereka katakan." ujar Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan gigi – gigi kelincinya. Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang sayu.

"Baiklah, lalu apa lagi idemu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan mulai berlatih mulai hari ini dan." Baekhyun tersenyum misterius sambil merogoh saku celana kainnya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan dua lubang di tengahnya, mengangkatnya, dan menggoyang – goyangkannya di hadapan ke sembilan lelaki manis lainnya yang menatap benda itu penasaran.

"Ini kaset. Dan aku mengambil barang ini dari kamar adik sepupuku. Ah, isinya sangat menarik! Aku yakin ketika aku memasukan ini pada benda bernama _tape_ yang sempat aku masukan dalam koperku, maka secara otomatis tubuh kalian akan bergoyang dengan sendirinya." jelas Baekhyun sambil menatap kesembilan lelaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan sensual dan penuh misteri.

"Kalian tertarik?"tawar Baekhyun.

Kesembilan lelaki itu saling berpandangan. Kilat imaginer dapat Baekhyun lihat dari ke delapan belas bola mata mereka, dan Baekhyun yakin mereka akan mengatakan –

" _Sure!_ "

* * *

 **The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**

* * *

 **J** ongin meneguk air minum yang ia bawa sedari tadi meneguk habis seluruh air didalam botol itu. * _Chaser_ Slytherin ini menaruh botol minumnya dan menghapus peluh di pelipisnya. Rambut _ash grey_ nya sudah basah dan ia tidak berniat merapikannya.

[ **Chaser** : Posisi dalam olahraga Quiditch. Bertugas memasukan bola bernama Quaffle kedalam gawang]

Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Kris yang memilih berbaring diatas lapangan dan menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Terlihat sekali bagaimana kerja keras mereka dalam beberapa jam terakhir untuk berlatih.

Jongin melirik temannya yang lain, dan terakhir, matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang memilih duduk di sudut kursi dan terdiam sambil menatap hamparan lapangan hijau, tanpa mau melepas * _Firebolt_ nya. Jongin berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol.

[ **Firebolt** : Jenis sapu terbang]

"Profesor Jonghyun sudah kedalam, kau bisa beristirahat cukup lama." ujar Jongin. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap Jongin.

"Iya, tubuhku sudah pegal dan sepertinya aku butuh istirahat juga meminjam kamar mandi _prefek_ untuk berendam nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Kau tidak mungkin berendam sendiri disana." kekeh Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap Kris dan Sehun yang mulai menutup mata mereka dengan wajah basah dan penuh keringat.

"Sang Kapten dan sang * _beater_ sudah mulai kelelahan."

[ **Beater** : Posisi dalam olahraga Quiditch. Bertugas memukul Bludger]

"Setidaknya dengan begini Sehun tidak akan lagi berniat memasukan ramuan * _Felix Felicis_ beberapa jam sebelum bertanding karena latihan kita saja sudah sangat keras sekali." Kedua lelaki itu terkekeh. Sedang Jongin turut menggelengkan kepalanya.

[ **Felix Felicis** : Ramuan keberuntungan]

"Terkadang aku kasihan melihat Kris Hyung yang harus fokus di ujian * _NEWT_ sedang Slytherin belum menemukan kapten yang cocok sepertinya." ujar Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kris.

[ **NEWT :** Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. Ujian yang dilakukan oleh murid tahun ke 6-7 di Hogwartz]

"Itu yang disebut dedikasi. Keturunan Wu sudah menjadi bagian dari tim Quiditch Slytherin sejak dahulu." ujar Jongin . "Sejak kecil seluruh anggota keluarga Wu sudah di didik untuk menjadi pemain Quiditch. Yang ku tahu begitu." tambahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap _Firebolt_ nya sambil memainkan tongkat sapu itu. Jongin kembali melirik Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu bersama Baekhyun? Padahal pertandingan lusa dan kekasihmu seakan tidak ada disampingmu untuk mendukungmu." ujar Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ia pergi kemana akhir - akhir ini." Chanyeol menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap hamparan rumput hijau lapangan yang terkena sinaran matahari dengan alis menyatu dan seraya berpikir. Menerawang jauh ke masa masa dimana Baekhyun seakan menghindarinya.

"Menghindari ku dan setiap kali kuajak dia berbicara dia tidak pernah datang." aku Chanyeol.

"Kapan kalian terakhir bertemu?"

"Seminggu lalu di menara Astronomi. Kami berpelukan, berciuman, aku mencubit _nipple_ nya dan dia mengerang-"

"Tidak usah diceritakan lebih jelas, brengsek. Aku tahu hormon mu memang begitu jika berduaan dengan Baekhyun." Jongin menatap Chanyeol kesal. Yang ditatap hanya menggaruk lehernya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap kali berdekatan demgan Baekhyun sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku." jujur Chanyeol. Jongin menghela nafasnya

"Jadi sekarang * _Seeker_ Slytherin ini sedang gundah gulana, galau merana?"

[ **Seeker** : Posisi dalam olahraga Quiditch. Bertuga menangkap Golden Snitch/bola emas dengan sayap]

"Bisa dibilang." ujar Chanyeol lemas. Jongin ikut memandang hamparan luas rumput hijau dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan terkekeh.

"Mengapa semua Gryffindor selalu membuat galau ya?" lirih Jongin. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Seakan tersadar, Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan mengubah air mukanya menjadi lebih serius.

"Tidak ada apa – apa."

Setelah itu, Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

* * *

[ **Hari Pertandingan** ]

* * *

 **S** ejak dirinya menjadi seorang * _Seeker_ di tim Slytherin, hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol pertama kalinya melihat wajah tenang Sehun sebelum bertanding. Biasanya lelaki itu akan meggoyang –goyang kedua kakinya, menggigit jarinya atau berusaha menghapus keringat – keringat sebutir jagung yang mengaliri pelipis dan dahinya.

[ **Seeker** : Penangkap bola _golden snitch_ dakan olahraga Quiditch]

"Sehun, _You okay?_ "tanya Kris sambil memegang sandwichnya. Chanyeol dan Jongin ikut melirik Sehun yang dengan santainya memotong roti isi blueberry nya dengan khidmat.

" _I'm literally fine."_ jawab Sehun sambil menatap ketiga temannya. " _What?_ Ada yang salah?" tanya lelaki berwajah dingin itu. Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali meminum jus labu nya. Jongin menatap Kris.

"Tidak, hanya saja –"

"Aku terlihat tenang, _right?_ " ucapan Kris terpotong Sehun.

"Mm," Kris terlihat bingung dan melirik kedua sahabatnya yang lain. "Yeah seperti itu."

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekatkan kepalanya. Sehun menatap Jongin, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" _Knowing everything people obey is sin_ , Kim Jongin." dengus Kris. Jongin mencibir dan kembali menjauhkan kepalanya. Kris melirik Sehun yang masih tersenyum sambil memotong rotinya lagi.

"Argh – Nam Joohyuk!"

"Tidak! Itu Junki si _Seeker_ tampan! "

"Aku ingin Jonghun! Aku ingin dia!"

Teriakan gadis – gadis Hogwarts di ruang makan membuyar keheningan pagi itu. Di meja Slytherin, tim Quiditch asrama itu memandang rombongan tim _Ilvermony_ dengan balutan seragam tim berwarna hitam dan perak melenggang sombong sambil tersenyum.

" _What the hell are they going here_?!" kesal Kris sambil menatap tajam rombongan itu. Begitupula pemain lainnya yang menatap sinis para pemain _Ilvermony_.

"Bagaimana bisa sekolah memperbolehkan mereka ikut sarapan di sini?!" kesal Jongin sambil memukul mejanya. Sehun menatap rombongan yang duduk di bangku itu dengan tatapan dingin luar biasa.

"Aku kesal setengah mati!" pekik Jongin.

Disebelahnya, Chanyeol hanya menatap Junki, _Seeker_ tangguh dari _Ilvermony_ yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kepopulerannya melebihi * _Gilderoy Lockhart._ Tanda tangannya tersebar dimana- mana, dan wajahnya menjadi impian siapapun.

[ **Gilderoy Lockhart :** Tokoh ]

Tak jauh dari situ, Junki benar – benar akan meminum jus labu didepannya kalau saja seseorang tidak memantrainya dan membiarkan gelasnya terjatuh tiba – tiba dan membasahi baju bagian depannya.

Ia membelalakan matanya dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat meja Tim Slytherin yang sedang menahan tawanya. Mata Junki memicing melihat keempat lelaki berambut _Ash Grey_ yang tengah menahan tawa dan kini memandangnya sinis.

"Sialan. Akan ku balas kalian semua." ujar Junki sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

 **P** ara pemain bersiap menaiki sapunya. Chanyeol beberapa kali memperbaiki topinya dan melirik bangku penonton. Ia tidak mendapati kekasihnya. Namun ia mendapati empat jajar bangku penonton yang dikosongkan.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan memperhatikan lebih jelas bagaimana beberapa orang dengan celana _strip_ cokelat putih, juga atasan berwarna hijau seperti warna asramanya memasuki bangku penonton.

 _Tunggu_ , _mengapa salah satu dari mereka seperti_ _Baekhyun?_ batin Chanyeol saat matanya fokus pada seseorang yang berada di baris pertama dari sepuluh orang itu.

"CHANYEOL SARANGHAE?!"teriak sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus Chanyeol.

Benar saja!

Itu memang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia tak peduli dengan pakaian apa yang dipakai kekasihnya. Yang terpenting, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun. Vernon terkekeh dan mendorong bahu Chanyeol.

"Lebih semangat _Dude_?"

"Tentu saja."

Berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati sosok berambut blonde yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Sedang Jongin, sesekali matanya melirik sosok mungil berambut pendek yang berdiri di samping sosok tinggi bermata tajam.

" _Okay_ , semua siap?" tanya Professor Jonghyun yang bertugas sebagai Wasit.

"Siap!"

Chanyeol menatap tajam sosok yang sempat ia rapali mantrai beberapa jam lalu. Ayolah, menyenangkan bila kau melakukan hal – hal konyol dengan rivalmu. Chanyeol menyeringai saat Junki melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

" _Brooms up!_ "teriak Professor Jonghyun. Semua pemain mulai menaikkan sapu mereka dengan kaki yang mengantung dikedua sisinya dan tubuh yang di tumpukan seratus persen diatasnya.

Chanyeol sempat melirik barisan Baekhyun beserta teman – temannya yang kini sudah membentuk satu formasi. Chanyeol sempat mengerutkan alisnya, dan kembali konsen pada permainan yang akan ia mainkan beberapa detik lagi.

"Siap!"teriak Professor Jonghyun. Dengan keras Professor Jonghyun meniup peluit.

"Mulai!"

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Chanyeol sebagai _Seeker_ segera berputar mencari _Snitch_ dengan lincah. Berputar mengililingi arena mencari bola emas itu. Begitupula Junki yang dengan lincah memutat balik sapunya dan mulai mencari * _snitch_. Jongin sebagai _Chaser_ mulai mengoper _Quaffle_ ditangannya pada Minho, yang mana diterima dengan baik oleh lelaki itu. Sehun menjaga gawang dengan baik, sedang Kris sebagai kapten mulai berjaga – jaga akan kedatangan _*bludger_ yang sewaktu – waktu bisa melukai tim mereka.

[ **Snitch** : Golden snitch. Bola emas bersayap yang di cari seorang seeker untuk menentukan kemenangan / **Quaffle :** Bola yang harus di oper oleh Chaser dan dimasukan kedalam gawang / **Bludger** : Bola yang bergerak random dan dapat melukai para pemain]

"Ya, kita lihat Nam Joohyuk dari _Ilvermony_ mulai mengoper _Quaffle_! Oh tidak! _Quaffle_ berhasil direbut kembali oleh tim _Slytherin!"_ teriak Taemin, murid Gryffindor,si komentator pertandingan hari ini.

Chanyeol meghentikan laju sapunya dan mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun bersama teman – temannya tengah memegang sesuatu berwarna cerah dikedua tangan mereka. Sesuatu berbentuk bulat , layaknya kumpulan kertas yang disatukan. Mereka tersenyum lebar dan membentuk satu formasi unik dengan Baekhyun didepan dan kesembilan lelaki lainnya berada dibelakang, membentuk formasi segitiga.

"Apa ini?" bisik Chanyeol.

Sesuatu yang baru terdengar dipenjuru arena permainan. Sesuatu seperti musik yang keras yang mampu membuat seluruh penonton bahkan pemain menatap barisan Baekhyun beserta teman – temannya.

Entah dari mana suara itu berasal, yang pasti Chanyeol tahu suara ini disebut lagu dan bermelodi keras.

" _Go Slytherin and We Fight!"_ Teriak Baekhyun bersama teman – teman nya sambil mengangkat sesuatu di tangan mereka – yang disebut pom – pom – dengan tinggi. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mereka semua menari dengan lincah.

Sehun, Jongin dan Kris juga terdiam menatap tingkah unik kekasih Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan tim _Ilvermony_ yang mendadak diam tanpa mau melanjutkan permainan mereka, diiringi musik ceria yang mendampingi para pemain dalam bertarung.

 ** _I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain_ _  
_ _That's what people say, that's what people say_ _  
_ _I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay_ _  
_ _At least that's what people say, that's what people say_**

"Ya kita kembali dalam permainan dan- " Taemin membelalakan matanya heboh. "Whoo! Kapten Kris Wu berhasil memukul _Bludger_ sehingga satupun tak ada yang berakhir dengan tulang tangan patah atau rusuk retak!"

Permainan kembali dimulai, dengan tim _Slytherin_ yang semakin bersemangat karena Baekhyun beserta kawan – kawannya tanpa terganggu dengan teriakan cempreng tim pemandu sorak tersebut.

 ** _But I keep cruising_ _  
_ _Can't stop, won't stop moving_ _  
_ _It's like I got this music in my mind_ _  
_ _Saying it's gonna be alright_**

Luhan yang sempat memprotes ide Baekhyun kini terlihat enjoy dan menikmati setiap gerakan. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lincah dan berteriak dengan nyaring. Begitupula Kyungsoo yang menari mengikuti gerakan juga alunan musik yang _up beat_ di arena lapangan.

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan tubuhnya berhasil dilempar keatas oleh ke sembilan temannya, cekatan dan lincah! Mereka menangkap Baekhyun dengan hati – hati dan penuh perkiraan. Penonton lain bahkan ikut bersorak saat melihat tim pemandu soran Slytherin ini.

Jongin sempat melirik tim pemandu soran _Slytherin_ , dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok yang ia kagumi sejak dahulu

 ** _Hey, hey, hey!_ _  
_ _Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars_ _  
_ _And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat_**

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol harus membelalakan matanya saat kesepeluh lelaki itu menggoyangkan pinggul mereka perlahan, sambil berbaris. Mereka membalikan tubuh mereka sehingga kini para lemain dan penonton bisa melihat bokong – bokong sexy itu. Pertama, yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah menarik Baekhyun dari barisan lelaki cantik se Hogwarts itu, dan kedua menarik bola mafa lelaki – lelaki yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Sehun melirik barisan _Cheerleaders_ itu dan meneguk liurnya disela – sela permainannya. Kris masih setia menjaga para pemainnya. Sedang Jongin? Keadaannya sama 'mengenaskan' saat melihat pantat – pantat indah itu.

Seandainya darah imajiner itu benar – benar bisa mengalir dari hidung Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun serta lelaki lainnya.

" _Nice ass."_

Chanyeol menatap tajam lelaki bermata sipit dengan garis rahang yang kuat disampingnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

"Kekasihmu punya bokong yang indah. Ehm, aku bisa bayangkan –"

"Hentikan bibir laknat mu itu atau aku tak segan – segan membunuhmu setelah permainan ini selesai," desis Chanyeol. "Camkan itu Lee Junki,"

"Aku tunggu." Ujar Junki dengan muka meremehkan.

Telinga Chanyeol berdenging saat suara yang ia hafal melintas didekatnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke kiri dan tersenyum saat mendapati _snitch_ yang melintad didekatnya. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol segera membelokan sapunya dan mengejar _snitch._ Junki melihat itu dan segera menyusul Chanyeol.

"Tangkap bolanya Jongin! !" teriak Joshua yang sudah mulai keletihan. Jongin menangkap _quaffle_ dan memasukannya ke dalam gawang.

"Point untuk tim Slytherin!" pekik Taemin. "Permainan semakin panas bak pantat para pemandu sorak, dan wow – _seeker_ Slytherin dan _Ilvermony_ mulai menemukan _snitch_!"

" _Nice kid!"_ teriak Kris.

 ** _Shake it off_**

 ** _Shake it off_**

 ** _Ah ah!_**

 ** _Shake it off_**

 ** _Shake it off_**

Semakin panas. Semakin panas para pemandu sorak ini bergoyang tanpa tahu apa arti letih. Mereka tertawa dan bergerak sinkron. Kesepuluh lelaki manis itu mulai membentuk formasi.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya keatas.

" _*Flagrante_ _!"_ teriak Baekhyun. Seketika itupun api menyala dari tongkat Baekhyun dan menjadi satuan api – api besar di atas langit. Membentuk satuan huruf – huruf menjadi tulisan dengan api berbentuk ular hijau yang mengelilingi tulisan itu.

[ **Flagrante** : Sihir untuk mengeluarkan tulisan api]

' **SLYTHERIN, WE FORYOU!'**

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat tulisan dilangit. Dan detik itu pula, Taemin bersorak ketika si gesit nan lincah berwarna emas itu sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**

* * *

 **E** uphoria seperti ini mungkin sering terlihat ketika Slytherin memenangkan pertandingan antar asrama. Tetapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Karena kini bukan hanya keturunan Slytherin saja yang melakukan euphoria di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, tetapi juga beberapa murid Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hupplepuff. Yeah, kebahagiaan bersama.

Dengan bergalon – galon * _butterbear_ , ayam kalkun, buah – buahan bahkan cokelat sekalipun yang mereka siapkan di ruanh rekreasi Slytherin.

[ **Butterbear :** Minuman. Bir mentega]

"Bersulang untuk para pemain!" teriak Kris sambil menaikan gelas _butterbear_ nya. Seluruh murid di ruang rekreasi menaikan gelasnya.

"Bersulang unuk Hogwarts!" teriak Sehun.

"Bersulang untuk Slytherin!" Vernon ikut berteriak.

"Dan bersulang untuk _seeker_ kita yang tak pernah mengecewakan. Park Chanyeol!" tambah Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Cheers!"_

" _Cheers!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meminum _butterbear_ nya bersama dengan yang lain. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum memperhatikan kekasihnya yang dilingkupi kebahagiaan. Ia hanya berdiri dibarisan paling belakang dan berharap agar kebahagiaan selalu terus menyertai Chanyeol sampai kapanpun.

Semua murid telah memencar bahkan beberapa sudah kembali memakan hidangan yang ada. Luhan dan Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun

"Kau tidak mendekatinya?"tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Biar malam ini dia merayakan keberhasilannya. Mungkin aku akan segera kembali ke kamar karena besok aku tidak boleh terlambat di kelas ramuan." ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya, mencari Baekhyun. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang ia kenal, tubuhnya ia gerakan melewati beberapa murid.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Chan."

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya, yang mana di balas anggukan dari keduanya.

"Tarian yang bagus. Terimakasih Kyungsoo, Luhan telah menjadi bagian dari tim pemandu sorak dan mendukung asrama kami." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Sama – sama." Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Mau kemana kita Chan?"

"Ke tempat dimana hanya ada aku dan kau malam ini." Ujar Chanyeol penuh misteri. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan tetap mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

* * *

 **The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**

* * *

 **C** hanyeol mendorong lembut tubuh Baekhyun keatas kasurnya – _kasur miliknya_ – dan mencumbu leher Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu melenguh dan tersenyum, membiarkan lelaki bersweater hijau itu menciumi lehernya.

" Ngh – Chanyeol."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengelus punggung Chanyeol, dan memekik saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian menaruhnya diatas pahanya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol. Sesekali membalas atau meremas rambut Chanyeol sebagai ungkapan nafsunya.

Birahi Chanyeol tak tertahan saat tangannya merambat ke bokong Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol dan menarik bibirnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran, sedang si manis menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Seakan tersadar, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Kita tidak pernah meremas bokong kalau kau tahu. Hal terjauh yang kita lakukan hanya kau yang memelintir putingku dari balik baju." ujar Baekhyun polos. "Jangan merebut keperawananku sebelum kita menikah!"

"Astaga, sayang. Maafkan aku. Sungguh!" sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan merapikan poni Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa." Ujar Baekhyun. "Aku tahu tubuhku terlalu aduhai sehingga kau tidak bisa menahannya."

"Ah, mulai narsis!" kekeh Chanyeol. "Tapi memang benar _sih._ Apalagi saat kau menggoyang pantatmu di bangku penonton. Kalau aku tidak ingat saat itu aku sedang bermain, aku sudah pasti akan menarikmu dan tidak ada lagi kata ampun untuk menyetubuhimu." Tambah Chanyeol sambil ingatannya berkelana ke beberapa jam lalu saat pertandingan.

"Benarkah?"

"Dan aku tidak mau pantat indah ini kau tunjukan di depan orang lain. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat dan menikmatinya." tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih telah mendukungku dan melakukan semuanya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut ditengah – tengah kegelapan malam. Sinar rembulan seakan tersorot hanya untuk Baekhyun.

" _Oh, Byun Baekhyun a real cheerleader for me."_ Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun . " _He's always right there when I need him_." Tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dan menutup matanya saat Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

" _I love you_ , Baekhyun."

" _I love you too_ , Park Yoda."

.

.

.

 **Ekstra**

 **N** iatnya ingin mengambil satu piring kalkun dari mangkuk besar yang masih penuh, langkah Luhan terhalang sosok berambut abu yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil memeluk piring bercorak _unicorn_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Sosok itu berdehem dan melipat tangannya. Arogansi dari gesture tubuhnya menandakan dia memang seratus persen keturunan Slytherin yang tampan dan penuh kuasa.

"Terimakasih telah mendukungku." Ujar sosok itu. Luhan menatap kedua mata abu itu dan tersenyum.

"Sama – sama. Senang mendengar kau menyukainya." Balas Luhan.

Luhan melirik keadaan sekitarnya, dan menghela nafas lega saat tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang banyak dikagumi oleh kaum hawa maupun kaum adam di seluruh penjuru sekolahnya.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya sosok itu. Luhan seraya berpikir sembil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

"Eum – sepertinya tidak ada. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis andalannya. Sosok itu mengelus leher belakangnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ku tunggu kau di menara astronomi, bagaimana?" tawarnya. Luhan menggigit lidahnya, menahan jeritan dari tenggorokannya. Berusaha tetap tenang meski dadanya tengah bergemuruh.

"Ayo." ujar Luhan. "Tunggu aku pukul sebelas malam ya, Sehun."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **[Catatan dari Author]**

\- Nih buat **nininguin** yang udah nagih dan ngasih beberapa prompt untuk FF ini dari DraRy! :*

\- Banyak yang minta dikasih keterangan untuk mantra, ramuan dan istilah lain, udah gw tulis yaps :) Semoga kalian suka ya :3

\- Kebayang aja gitu pas denger lagu **Shake It Off** ama jalan cerita ini. Hehehe

\- Sampai jumpa di chap depan!


	3. Special Chapter (Lucas x Jungwoo's Side)

**Side Story** : When Pure Blood Meet A Half-Blood

Namanya Jungwoo.

Bukan murid special yang memiliki otak cerdas seperti Baekhyun yang memang terkenal di Hogwarts. Oh siapa sih yang tidak mengenal si ensiklopedia berjalan itu? Bahkan mahluk - mahluk misteri di hutan terlarang saja mengenal si Pandai Byun dari Gryffindor.

Kembali lagi ke Jungwoo, si murid tahun kedua Gryffindor yang tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, namun cepat menangkap semua mata pelajaran. Terutama mata pelajaran ramalan yang di ajarkan oleh Prof. Jaejoong. Ratusan kali sepertinya Prof. Jaejoong memuji Jungwoo atas kepandaian anak itu dalam tessomancy, membuka tarot, ataupun melihat kedalam bola ramalan.

( **Tessomancy** : _membaca daun teh_ )

Kepandaiannya dalam mata pelajaran ini menjadikannya Jungwoo si populer dari kelas ramalan. Salah satunya, laki - laki keturunan Cina yang kini tengah duduk memperhatikan daun teh dihadapannya dengan bosan.

Wajah yang tampan dan keangkuhan garis - garis wajahnya menandakan ia seorang Slytherin.

"Mr. Wong, bisa tegakan badanmu dan baca kembali apa yang digambarkan daun teh pada teman didepanmu?" Tanya Prof. Jaejoong tegas

 _Wong Lucas_ menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap cangkir milik Yuta, temannya dari Slytherin yang sama - sama tidak berniat mengikuti kelas ini.

"Hmm, Yuta akan hidup bahagia -" ujarnya. "Selamanya. Amin!" Ujar Lucas asal.

Prof. Jaejoong menyatukan alisnya dan menghampiri kedua murid tahun keduanya. Prof. Jaejoong mengambil cangkir Yuta dan menatap Yuta serta Lucas bergantian

"Bahagia dari mana? Aku melihat Mr. Nakamoto akan mengalami cedera besok lusa di lapangan saat pertandingan Quidditch." Ujar Prof. Jaejoong

"Sial kau Lucas." Desis Yuta. Lucas hanya tertawa.

Tawa lelaki bermata lebar itu seakan ikut menghipnotis Jungwoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya untuk terkekeh. Lucas seakan tersedot pada lubang besar saat melihat senyum Jungwoo.

 _Manis._

* * *

 _**Side Story of The Romance Stories of Serpent and Lion**_

 **Luwoo's Side**

 **Cast** : Lucas Wong - Kim Jungwoo

 **Support Cast** : NCT Members and EXO Members

 **Genre** : Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Rate** : T

.

 _Side Story : When Pure Blood Meet A Half - Blood_

.

.

 ** _BGM : Troye Sivan - For Him_**

.

.

* * *

"Nah Mr. Kim, apa yang kau lihat dari daun teh milik Mr. Dong." Ujar Prof. Jaejoong seraya tersenyum pada Jungwoo. Lelaki berwajah manis itu mengambil cangkir milik Winwin dan memperhatikan daun teh milik Winwin dengan seksama. Winwin menatap sahabatnya penasaran.

"Matahari." Ujar Jungwoo. "Aku melihat matahari dalam cangkir Winwin."ujar Jungwoo tanpa melepaskan matanya.

Prof. Jaejoong mengangguk. Jungwoo menatap sahabat satu asramanya kemudian kembali membaca daun teh milik Winwin.

"Winwin tipe yang ceria dan jarang bersedih. Ia akan bertemu satu sosok yang memiliki sifat yang serupa dengannya." Ujar Jungwoo. "Keduanya begitu hangat, menyenangkan, dan penuh keceriaan. Winwin dan sosok itu akan bahagia selamanya." Ujar Jungwoo kemudian tersenyum manis pada Prof. Jaejoong

Winwin menutup mulutnya. Terlihat shock- _ah!_ Terkadang dia memang hiperbola

" _Good boy_! Ramalan mu tepat. Bukan begitu Mr. Dong?" Wajah iseng Prof. Jaejoong terpatri saat bertanya pada Winwin.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum malu

"50 point untuk Gryffindor karena salah satu muridnya mampu menjabarkan dengan benar ramalan hari ini." Ujar Prof. Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya. Beberapa anak Gryffindor bersorak, tidak sedikit pula _non-_ Gryffindor yang mengeluh karena asramanya tidak dapat menjawab dengan benar.

Lucas masih menatap Jungwoo.

"Hei, dari tadi si Wong memperhatikanmu." Bisik Winwin. Jungwoo membalikan tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan Lucas

 _Bingo_ , merasa tertangkap basah, Lucas melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hehehe. Biarkan saja lah." Kekeh Jungwoo.

* * *

Lucas, Yuta, dan Jaehyun berlari menuju _Room of Requirement_ sore itu. Langkah kmereka yang terburu - buru membuat gaduh lorong sepi sore itu.

( **Room of Requirement** : Kamar Kebutuhan)

"Ayo cepat nanti para Hyung bisa marah!" Ujar Yuta saat melihat Lucas dan Jaehyun yang lambat.

"Aduh kakiku keram!" Kata Lucas. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap berlari. Dan hingga sampai di koridor lantai 7.

"Hah! Cape sekali!" Ujar Jaehyun yang tengah menopang tangannya diatas lutut. Mereka bertiga menutup mata mereka dan sedetik kemudian sudah tiba didalam kamar kebutuhan yang dipenuhi kaca dan juga pohon artificial di sudut ruangan.

"Terlambat lagi Lucas, Yuta dan Jaehyun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tengah menatap mereka galak.

"Sorry Hyung, tadi perut Lucas sakit sehingga harus bolak - balik kamar mandi." Jaehyun menjelaskan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Satu telat lalu semua harus ikut telat?" Tanya Kris yang sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

Jaehyun si Ravenclaw yang terkenal dengan kepintaran nya bermain kata kembali akan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya sampai Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Hari ini kami maafkan. Dan besok, tidak ada lagi kata terlambat." Ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Siap Hyung!" Ujar mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai materi hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap beberapa murid yang sudah hadir di kamar kebutuhan tersebut.

Ngomong - ngomong, ini bukan kelas formal. Bukan. Ini hanya perkumpulan murid murid hogwarts yang ingin membekali diri mereka dengan kecakapan ilmu sihir yang luar biasa. Baik dalam melindungi diri ataupun melawan Dengan didikan Chanyeol, Kris yang dibantu deretan murid murid senior Hogwarts seperti Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Suho, Xiumin, Tao, Yixing dan Jongdae, maka terbentuklah ' _kelas tambahan'_ ini.

Lagipula kemampuan sihir para senior hampir mencapai kemampuan sihir tingkat tinggi. Pengalaman mereka sudah banyak dan alasan itulah yang menjadikan murid junior percaya pada mereka.

Jungwoo yang juga mengikuti kelas ini menatap Lucas yang memegang perutnya.

"Kasihan." Bisik Jungwoo.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Luhan yang berdiri disebelahnya. Jungwoo tersadar dan menggeleng

"Tidak hyung."

Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri ditengah - tengah kerumunan murid - murid yang siap menerima materi dari kedua senior Slytherin mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar _self defense_ dengan mantra sihir yang sudah kita pelajari sejak kalian fasih melafalkan mantra." Ujar Chanyeol

"Tapi tidak semua dari kalian mampu melindungi diri kalian dengan mantra - mantra yang sudah kalian hafal." Tambah Kris. "Oleh sebab itu, hari ini kami akan melatih kalian untuk melindungi diri kalian sendiri sebagai seorang penyihir." Ujar Kris berwibawa

"Kami akan tunjuk dua orang yang akan memberi contoh duel dalam dunia sihir." Ujar Chanyeol. "Karena pasti kalian butuh contoh bukan untuk memahami materi ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Sehun dan Jongin, silahkan tunjukan pada murid lain bagaimana cara bertarung secara sihir." Tunjuk Kris.

"Kenapa harus kami sih?" Sungut Jongin. Kris menatap Jongin bengis, otomatis membuat lelaki berkulit gelap itu terdiam.

" _Come On!_ Jangan sampai membut si iblis beralis tebal itu murka." Bisik Sehun. Semua murid menjauh, dan membiarkan Sehun juga Jongin berjauhan dalam jarak 2 meter.

"Semangat Sehun." Ujar Luhan dengan nada pelan. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Jangan sampai kalah." Itu Kyungsoo saat Jongin melewatinya.

" _Thanks_ untuk dukungannya." Balas Jongin sambil mengerling dan tersenyum genit pada Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Jongin sudah siap mengacungkan tongkat mereka.

"Siap?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"1,2,3 _Go_ -"

" _Expeliarmus_!" Teriak Jongin sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan detik berikutnya -

( **Expelliarmu** s : _Mantra untuk melucuti senjata lawan)_

 _BUAGH_

Sehun terlempar jauh. Menyisakan tawa dari semua murid yang menonton. Kecuali Luhan, yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Hahahah si pirang itu bisa kalah juga ternyata." Tawa Baekhyun yang paling keras. Lucas, Yuta, dan Jaehyun ikut tertawa dan menunjuk seniornya. Sehun kini hanya bisa pasrah menjadi bahan tertawaan semua murid.

"Nah, seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap murid - murid Junior yang tengah memperhatikan apa yang Sehun dan Jongin praktikan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri dan mengumpat. Matanya bersibobrok dengan Sehun.

 _'Its okay'_ Itu yang Sehun katakan tanpa suara saat Luhan melemparnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Nah, sekarang siapa _first trial_ yang akan mencoba materi yang saat ini kita akan coba?" Tanya Kris.

"Jungwoo saja! Dia hebat!" Itu suara Baekhyun. Jungwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung

" _Come O_ n Jungwo! Majulah kemari." Ajak Chanyeol Jungwoo berjalan kedepan dan memegang tongkatnya dengan ragu.

"Lalu siapa yang mau berduel dengan Jungwoo?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun murid yang mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak ada?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap setiap murid penuh ketegasan. "Baiklah, Lucas. Maju ke depan."

"Apaa?!" Lucas terkejut. Namun saat ia melihat tatapan mata Kris dan Chanyeol, Lucas mau tak mau maju dengan berbekal ucapan semangat dari teman - temannya yang menurut Lucas tidak bisa diandalkan. Mereka tidak tahu saja, selain Lucas gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba uji pertahanan diri dengan mantra - mantra yang ia hafal

Lucas lebih gugup lagi melihat senyum Jungwoo yang manis meskipun mereka kini berjarak 2 meter.

" _Ready_?" Tanya Kris. Lucas mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, begitupula dengan Jungwoo.

"1,2,3. _Go_!"

" _Expeliarmus!_ "

 _BRUGH_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Itu tawa dari semua murid yang melihat Lucas. Terutama Yuta, Jaehyun, Mark dan Jeno. Mereka anggap ini lelucon gratis. Jungwoo menatap Lucas dengan perasaan bersalah. Apalagi saat Lucas berusaha bangun dan menatap Jungwoo dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

* * *

Selesai kelas tambahan, Lucas, Yuta, Jaehyun dan Mark - _si murid Hupplepuff tahun kedua_ \- berdiri ditembok dekat aula, sambil tertawa dan memperhatikan murid - murid tahun pertama yang hilir mudik. Selain mereka menertawakan tingkah beberapa anak tahun pertama yang lucu, atau pun menggelikan, geng biang onar ini pun mencari murid - murid tahun pertama yang menurut mereka menarik

Lucas bersiul saat melihat dua orang murid tahun pertama yang manis. Disusul gelak tawa ketiga sahabatnya. Tak jauh dari mereka, Jungwoo berdiri memperhatikan tingkah Lucas, sambil membawa _Dittany Crete_ dalam saku jubahnya.

( **Dittany Crete** : Tanaman)

"Seorang Gryffindor tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena sebuah perasaan." Bisik Jungwoo pada dirinya. Berbekal kebenarian, Jungwoo berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berempat , lebih tepatnya kearah Lucas. Si Biang onar Slytherin

"Lucas Wong?" Panggil Jungwoo. Ketiga teman Lucas yang menyadari kehadiran Jungwoo. Yuta menepuk bahu Lucas dan saat lelaki itu sadar, Yuta menunjuk Jungwoo dengan dagunya

Lucas terdiam dan menatap Jungwoo dingin

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucas.

"Bisa kita berbicara?" Tanya Jungwoo. Lucas menatap Jungwoo sesaat kemudian tersadar akan kehadiran teman - teman onar nya

"Kalian duluan saja ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Aku menyusul." Ujar Lucas. Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Mark mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua lelaki berbeda asrama tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucas sepeninggal teman - temannya.

Jungwoo mengeluarkan _Dittany Crete_ dari saku jubahnya dan memberikannya pada Lucas. Lelaki bermata besar itu menaikan alisnya dengan angkuh

"Ambilah. Ini bisa menyembuhkan sakit perutmu." Ujar Jungwoo. Lucas masih menatap Jungwoo dan tidak mau menerima tanaman itu

"Sekaligus permintaan maafku karena telah menyerangmu saat kelas tambahan tadi." Jungwoo terkekeh. Itu terlihat manis dimata Lucas

"Tidak apa - apa." Sahut Lucas

"Maka ambilah tanaman ini!" Paksa Jungwoo dengan wajah kesal. Dengan terpaksa, Lucas mengambil tanaman itu dan berdecak

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberikanku tanaman ... sedang aku saja bodoh dalam mata pelajaran ramuan." Kesal Lucas

"Rebus saja dengan air, dan minum air rebusannya. Atau kalau mau cepat, potong saja dan minum minyaknya." Jelas Jungwoo. Lucas berdehem dan memasukan tanaman yang Jungwoo berikan kedalam tasnya

"Thanks." Ujar Lucas singkat. Jungwoo terkekeh dan mengangguk

"Sama - sama." Balas Jungwoo. "Apa terpental karena _Expeliarmus_ itu sakit?" Tanya Jungwoo lagi dengan kekehan

"Sial!" Lucas berdecak dengan wajah merahnya. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa bersyukur karena sakit perutnya mampu membuat dirinya dan Jungwoo selangkah lebih dekat.

* * *

Materi baru yang Chanyeol dan Kris ajarkan selalu menyenangkan sekaligus menantang. Dan beruntungnya, hari ini tidak ada satupun murid junior yang datang terlambat dan melahirkan 1001 alasan.

 _Patronus_

( **Patronus** : Dilafalkan dengan mantra _Expecto Patronum_. Fungsi dari mantra ini untuk mengeluarkan patrons atau bayangan berbentuk binatang dari pemantra)

Mantra terkuat yang pernah ada.

Mantra inilah yang saat ini sedang dipelajari oleh murid - murid Junior. Yuta tertawa saat Patronus nya keluar, berlarian berbentuk anjing dan berhasil membuat Jaehyun terjatuh.

"Sialan patronus mu itu!" Kesal Jaehyun.

" _Sorry dude_!"

Winwin bersorak saat Patronus nya keluar dengan bentuk ular.

Taeyong bahkan berterial heboh saat bentuk patronusnya itu kuda

Lain lagi dengan Lucas, laki - laki itu tertawa saat bentuk Patronus nya seekor gorilla

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya membahan.

"Patronus mu aneh sekali." Ujar Jungwoo sambil terkekeh.

"Mungkin menggambarkan diriku yang kuat!" Ujar Lucas sambil menepuk dadanya

 _Dasar pamer_

Jungwoo hanya terkekeh dan melafalkan mantra patronusnya

"Wah! Patronus ku berbentuk burung pipit!" Jungwoo berujar dengan antusias. Lucas tersenyum saat Jungwoo memperhatikan patronusnya

 _Cantik,_ batin Lucas

Merasa ditatap, Jungwoo mengalihkan pandanganya dari sang patronus pada lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Lucas berdehem dan berpura - pura memperhatikan bentukan patronusnya

 _Selalu saja ketahuan!_

* * *

"Telat lagi, Mr. Wong dan Mr. Nakamoto?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada siang itu di lapangan _Quidditch._

( **Quidditch** : Olahraga di dunia sihir)

"Maaf hyung." Lirih mereka berdua

Kedua lelaki itu bersyukur setidaknya hanya dihadapkan pada Chanyeol, bukan Kris - _karena lelaki itu tengah sibuk menghadapi NEWT_ -, bukan pula Sehun yang selalu menatapnya dengan dingin, ataupun Jongin yang selalu menghukum mereka dengan hukuman yang aneh dan ajaib.

"Cepat naik ke sapu kalian dan berlatihlah bersama yang lain." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik hyung."

"Diceramahi lagi." Keluh Yuta.

"Suruh siapa tidur dikelas Prof. Hyukjae dan berakhir dengan mengerjakan 3 lembar perkamen tentang _Animagus_?" Kesal Lucas sambil menaikan sapunya.

( **Animagus** : Penyihir yang mampu merubah dirinya menjadi hewan)

Apalagi saat mata Lucas menatap barisan penonton yang dipenuhi kekasih - kekasih seniornya, seperti Baekhyun, Luhan - _yang belum secara resmi di iikat oleh Sehun dalam hubungan percintaan_ -, ataupun Kyungsoo yang Lucas tahu lelaki bermata doe itu memiliki kedekatan dengan seniornya, Jongin

Lucas kesal. Dan iri _by the way_

" _Brooms up_!" Ujar mereka berdua dan kini mereka berdua melayang dengan sapu terbang mereka.

"Cepat bersiap dengan posisi!" Perintah Chanyeol yang turut serta bersama mereka dengan sapu terbangnya. Lucas segera bersiap di posisi _Beater_ sambil menangkap tongkat pemukul yang dilempar oleh Sehun.

( **Beater** : Posisi dalam Quidditch yang bertugas memukul _bludger_ /bola)

Lelaki bermarga Wong terkejut saat Tim Gryffindor ikut berlatih dengan mereka sebagai rival. Persiapan untuk menghadapi pertandingan di bulan depan mungkin, batin Lucas.

"Kita berbagi lapangan dengan Tim Gryffindor?" Tanya Lucas pada Vernon yang bersiap disebelahnya

"Ya. Minggu depan mereka akan bertanding melawan _Beauxbatons_. Apalagi mereka tengah melatih _seeker_ baru mereka." Ujar Vernon

( **Beauxbatons** : Sekolah sihir selain Hogwarts ; **Seeker :** Posisi dalam Quidditch yang bertugas menangkap _Golden Stitch_ )

Oh, Lucas lupa akan Taeyong! Dia seeker baru di tim Gryffindor. Entah apa yang menggerakan kepala Lucas dan mengabsen setiap orang yang duduk di bangku peserta. Benar saja! Ada Jungwoo disana. Dada Lucas kembali bergemuruh dan entah mengapa jiwa pamer nya tiba - tiba muncul ketika melihat lelaki manis itu.

"Hei, bersiaplah. _Bludger_ akan datang kearahmu!" Teriak Sehun. Lucas menyeringai dan menepuk dadanya sombong

 _C'mon baby! Lihatlah aksiku ini_ batin Lucas

Karena terlalu banyak aksi dengan berjungkir balik dengan sapunya, atau bergaya bak pemain handal

"Euh, kenapa dia banyak gaya begitu?" Ujar Jongin sambil menatap Lucas bingung

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan memperhatikan juniornya itu sambil menatapnya aneh.

"Ehe, _come here Bludger_! Aku akan memukulmu -"

 _BUAGH_

"AAAAARGHHH!TANGANKU!"

"Makanya jangan banyak gaya." Ujar Chanyeol dan hanya menatap Lucas yang meringis kesakitan dengan datar. Dari jauh, Jungwoo yang tengah menonton Taeyong segera berdiri dan menatap sosok yang baru saja diserang bludger itu dengan kaget

"Lucas!" Pekiknya

* * *

Madam Bora, selaku perawat di Hogwarts tersenyum saat lengan Lucas berhasil ia gulung dengan perban.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati - hati . Bludger itu bukan _squishy_ yang ketika menabrak mu hanya terasa seperti tergelitik." Ujar Madam Bora dengan lembut

"Apa itu squishy?" Tanya Lucas

"Mainan kaum _muggle_. Biasanya anak - anak yang memainkannya." Ujar Jungwoo yang duduk disampingnya

( **Muggle** : Kaum manusia)

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah beberapa jam disini. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali kekamarmu." Ujar Madam Bora

"Terimakasih Madam Bora." Ujar Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menemani Lucas. Sebagai senior dan penanggung jawab tim quiditch Slytherin, Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak mau meninggalkan juniornya sendirian.

"Makanya jangan banyak action ketika menjaga _bludger_!" Jongin memukul kepala Lucas

"Aw Hyung!" Kesalnya. Chanyeol diam - diam memperhatikan Jungwoo yang sejak terluka nya Lucas sudah menemani lelaki itu.

"Ehem! Kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu Jungwoo?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yang ditanya seakan tersadar dan menggeleng

"Aku akan menemani Lucas disini. Tidak apa Hyung. Kembali lah ke lapangan. Pasti yang lain sudah menunggu." Ujar Jungwoo sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol dan Jongin saling tukar pandang dan mengangguk

"Baiklah. Kami titip Lucas padamu." Pesan Chanyeol.

"Ya Hyung."

"Dan kau!" Tunjuk Jongin pada Lucas. "Jangan berbuat macam - macam dengan anak sepolos dia."Jongin menunjuk Lucas

"Memang aku mau berbuat apa?" Tanya Lucas kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Baiklah, kami tinggal ya."

"Bye! _Get well soon, Lu!_ " Ujar Jongin, dan dua orang Slytherin itu meninggalkan ruangan. Sepeninggal mereka, Jungwoo membantu Lucas untuk duduk dengan bantal sebagai sanggahan punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau mau repot repot membantuku?" Tanya Lucas.

"Kita kan berteman." Ujar Jungwoo sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengan Lucas. "Kamu kan temanku. Apa salah jika aku membantumu?" Tanya Jungwoo lembut. Kembali dada Lucas bergemuruh dan ada perasaan menggelitik ketika menatap Jungwoo.

"Tidak." Balas Lucas.

"Yasudah kalau tidak ada yang salah." Balas Jungwoo

 _Ya Tuhan, apa benar aku menyukainya?_

* * *

"Tumben kau tidak telat?" Tanya Mark yang baru saja datang ke kelas ramuan sebelum Prof. Hyorin datang.

"Aku tidak mau lagi dikirimi _Howler_ oleh orangtuaku. Mengerikan sekali!" Lucas berujar kesal. "Apalagi saat Baba membahas nilai ramuan ku yang tidak ada _excellent_ nya sama sekali. Menyedihkan." Ujarnya

( **Howler** : Surat yang dapat berbicara atau membentak)

Mark tertawa.

Dari kejauhan saja, Lucas sudah terhipnotis dengan tawa renyah lelaki berambut cokelat yang duduk tak jauh darinya, meskipun lelaki bertawa renyah itu duduk dibelakang. Lucas sih tidak mau duduk didepan! Dia penunggu bangku belakang

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Prof. Hyorin dengan dua ekor kupu - kupu cantik yang hinggap di batang kacamatanya

"Selamat pagi Profesor!"

"Ah, begitu bersemangat sekali rupanya!" Ujar Prof. Hyorin sambil menatap ceria murid - muridnya

"Aku sih tidak." Bisi Lucas yanh dibalas tawa Mark.

"Baiklah, karena semua sedang bersemangat, maka hari ini aku akan membebaskan kalian untuk memilih rekan dan setelah itu, kalian duduk bersama rekan kalian." Ujar Prof. Hyorin.

"Yeay! Kita akan bersama!" Ujar Taeyong pada Jungwoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Jungwoo hanya terkekeh.

"Eits, terkecuali untuk Mr. Wong." Ujar Prof. Hyorin

"Aku?!" Tanya Lucas sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Ada apa denganku, Profesor?"

"Karena nilaimu itu sangat sangat merusak mata. Maka aku akan mengatur rekan kerja mu untuk hari ini." Ujar Prof. Hyorin sambil tersenyum. Lucas mendesah lesu. Padahal ia sudah berharap satu kelompok dengan Mark lalu akan mengacau bersama

"Kau akan bekerjasama dengan . Karena nilai Mr. Kim cukup lumayan dalam pelajaranku dan kau begitu bodoh dalam mata pelajaranku. "Tegas Prof. Hyorin. Jungwoo tersenyum tipis dan mengigit bibirnya. Sedang Lucas dibelakang sana, hanya bisa terdiam

Bertanya - tanya pada dirinya, apa dia sanggup mengontrol hatinya yang berdegup dengan kurang ajar setiap kali berdekatan dengan Jungwoo

* * *

Setelah pembagian rekan, kini pasangan Slytherin - Gryffindor itu berdiri di balik meja. Dengan kuali yang ditaruh diatas api dan bahan - bahan yang sudah disiapkan di sampingnya. Prof. Hyorin tidak memberitahu apa ramuan itu, namun ia hanya menyuruh semua murid untuk mengikuti tata cara pembuatannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Lucas sambil mengangkat telur berukuran telur ayam

"Itu telur _ashwinder._ Tolong pecahkan telur itu kedalam kuali." Perintah Jungwoo saat membaca tata caranya.

( **Ashwinder** : Satwa gaib)

Lucas memecahkan telur itu kedalam kuali. Jungwoo segera mengaduknya dan membuatnya rata

"Masukan tujuh duri mawar dan peppermint kering, Luc." Suruh Jungwoo. Lucas memasukan bahan yang Jungwoo perintahkan. Sesekali Lucas akan melirik Jungwoo yang serius mengaduk diata kuali

 _Cantik_

 _BOOM_

"Ledakan lagi Mr. Na?" Tanya Hyorin saat mendapati Jaemin yang salah memasukan bahan dan berakhir dengan ledakan dari dalam kuali. Jaemin menatap kesal kuali nya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang gosong. Lucas terkekeh. Begitupula Jungwoo

"Tolong masukan bubuk Moonstone." Perintah Jungwoo. Lucas menuruti dan memasukannya kedalam kuali

( **Moonstone** : Batu)

Jungwoo mengaduknya searah jarum jam sebanyak 12kali. Lucas takjub melihat kepiawaian lelaki ini. Jungwoo dengan lihai menambahkan 4 helai kelopak bunga Beladona kedalam kuali dan mengaduknya

"Hm harum sekali!" Pekik Jungwoo. Lucas ikut membaui dan mengangguk.

"Ya, harum."

Lucas terdiam saat Jungwoo tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Siapa yang sudah berhasil?" Tanya Prof. Hyorin. Jungwoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya. Sedang tangan kiri nya ia pakai untuk mengangkat tangan Lucas

Lelaki itu semakin saja mengutuki detak jantungnya.

"Wah, baiklah. Aku akan cek apa ramuan kalian berhasil atau tidak?" Ujar Prof. Hyorin sambil berjalan ke arah Lucas dan Jungwoo. Prof. Hyorin menyipitkan matanya saat sampai di meja mereka berdua dan memperhatikan detail ramuan yang dibuat Lucas dan Jungwoo. Prof. Hyorin mengangkat dan mengayunkan tongkatnya, terbentuklah asap spiral dari ramuan buatan Lucas dan Jungwoo

" _Brilliant_! Sempurna! Ini yang aku inginkan!"

Riuhan terdengar dari mulut seluruh murid, bahkan Jungwoo tersenyum lebar. Lucas tak percaya bahwa hari ini dia menjadi nomor 1 di kelas ramuan. Matanya membola kaget

"Good job Mr. Wong dan Mr. Kim! Kalian berhasil hari ini!" Ujar Prof. Hyorin dengan ceria. "50 point untuk Gryffindor dan 50 Point untuk Slytherin karena keberhasilan dua murid nya!"tambah Prof. Hyorin.

"Terimakasih Profesor!" Ujar Jungwoo.

"Apa kalian tahu ramuan apa yang berhasil kalian buat ini?" Tanya Prof. Hyorin. Lucas dan Jungwoo saling menatap. Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya

" _Amortentia_." Singkat Prof. Hyorin

(A **mortentia** : Ramuan cinta yang paling kuat di dunia)

" _What_?!" Pekik Lucas. Jungwoo hanya terkejut. Ditambah lagi pekikan kaget seluruh murid. Dan dengan santainya Prof. Hyorin terkekeh

"Larutan yang diinginkan seluruh muda - mudi dalam masa pubertas seperti kalian." Ujar Hyorin. "Maka sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberikan dua botol ramuan amortentia untuk Mr. Wong dan Mr. Kim." Ujar Hyorin sambil menyerahkan dua botol amortentia pada mereka berdua

"Terimakasih Profesor!" Ujar Jungwoo senang sambil menerima botol pemberian Prof. Hyorin

"Terimakasih." Singkat Lucas

"Gunakan dengan bijak ya hohohoho~"

 _Apakugunakan saja untuknya?_

* * *

"Mau ikut ke menara astronomi?"

Jungwoo membalikan tubuhnya saat selesai menyantap ayam kalkun di aula besar di jam makan malam. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Lucas berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum.

Winwin dan Taeyong menatap mereka bingung. Mungkin mereka berpikir, ada hubungan apa Jungwoo dengan murid tahun kedua si biang onar dari Slytherin ini. Meskipun berita kesuksesan mereka dalam membuat amortentia sudah tersebar keseluruh penghuni hogwarts. Apalagi Lucas yang pada dasarnya bodoh dalam mata pelajaran itu.

"Ayo." Balas Jungwoo dengan senyum manisnya. "Kalian duluanlah ke kamar. Aku mungkin pulang agak larut." Ujar Jungwoo pada Winwin dan Taeyong

"Yeah, hati - hati." Balas Winwin sambil menatap mereka penuh tanya

Lucas tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Jungwoo menuju menara astronomi.

Dan melahirkan pertanyaan besar dikepala Winwin dan Taeyong sampai sekarang. Sahabat manisnya itu harus menjelaskan sesuatu nanti

.

.

Sesampainya di menara astronomi, Lucas memperhatikan Jungwoo yang menatap langit - langit dengan penuh kekaguman

Jungwoo memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, tapi Lucas bangga akan tubuhnya yang lebih dari Jungwoo. Mungkin bila mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka akan dijuluki pasangan tiang berjalan, batin Lucas

"Mengapa kau mengajaku ke sini?" Tanya Jungwoo sambil menatap Lucas

"Karena aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang dari sini." Jelas Lucas. "Terlihat indah bukan?"

"Ya. Sangat indah." Balas Jungwoo sambil menatap Lucas.

"Tapi kau lebih indah dari mereka." Ujar Lucas pelan. Tanpa disadari Lucas, tutur katanya terdengar sampai ditelinga Jungwoo.

"Ya?" Tanya Jungwoo. Ia ragu dengan pendengarannya

Tapi jantung Jungwoo berdetak keras mendengarnya. Lucas berjalan mendekat dan menatap Jungwoo dengan intens

"Kim Jungwoo," bisik Lucas. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Lucas.

Jungwoo mengedipkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya gugup. " _Wa-wait_! Lucas, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Jungwoo.

"Aku tidak suka bertele - tele, Jungwoo." Ujar Lucas sambil menyelipkan rambut Jungwoo ke belakang telinganya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu. Matamu itu. Seakan menghipnotisku untuk terus memperhatikanmu." Ujar Lucas dengan jujur.

Jungwoo masih terdiam.

"Tapi aku ragu. Aku takut kau tidak menyukaiku. Karena kau pintar, sempurna, dan menyenangkan." Kekeh Lucas sambil menatap Jungwoo lembut. "Sedang aku? Begajulan, urakan, bodoh, dan tidak disiplin."Bola mata Lucas hanya tertuju pada Jungwoo malam itu.

"Dan aku berpikir apa amortentia bisa kumasukan kedalam minumanmu." Kekeh Lucas

Jungwoo menghela nafasnya dan terkekeh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, aku ini seorang Gryffindor dan ayahku seorang muggle. Apa kau mau padaku yang tidak berdarah murni ini?" Tanya Jungwoo lirih.

Lucas terdiam dan menatap Jungwoo dengan penuh perasaan

Perasaan ingin melindungi, mencintai dan menyayangi

"Apa dimatamu seorang Slytherin seperti itu?" Tanya Lucas lirih. Jungwoo menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjadi pembicaraan diantara para Slytherin yang memegang teguh prinsip _pure blood._ " Ujar Jungwoo pelan

"Omong kosong. Hal seperti itu sudah dihapuskan dari Slytherin sejak lama Jungwoo asal kau tahu." Ujar Lucas dengan tegas Lelaki itu mengangkat wajah Jungwoo dengan tangannya dan menatap jernihnya bola mata orang yang dicintainya itu.

" _I love you,_ Kim Jungwoo. Dan atas segala ke arogansian ku, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Lucas. "Dan itu harus!"

"Kau memaksa!" Kekeh Jungwoo. "Tapi aku suka. Hehehe" Lucas tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungwoo.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?"

"Tentu!" Ujar Jungwoo ceria

Dengan segenap kekuatan Lucas mendorong Jungwoo dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jungwoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Lucas dan tersenyum ditengah ciumannya. Lucas mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jungwoo dan terus menciumnya

"Aku tidak pernah benar - benar ingin melawan mu dengan Expelliarmus." ujar Lucas lembut sambil berbisik didepan bibir Jungwoo. Lelaki yang lebih pendek mengecup bibir Lucas dan tersenyum.

"Maaf ya. Gara - gara aku kau terjatuh." sesal Jungwoo. Lucas hanya menggeleng dan mengecup kembali bibir Jungwoo.

"Jadi mau diapakan amortentia kita?"

* * *

 _ **1 minggu kemudian**_

"Aku butuh kekasihku sebelum bertanding!" Ujar Lucas pada Yuta

"Tapi Jungwoo belum kemari sampai detik ini!" Kesal Yuta. "Aku tidak mau Chanyeol Hyung mengamuk dan mengganti posisi kita nanti di tim!" Bisik Yuta saat duduk disebelah Yuta. Lelaki keturunan Jepang itu memperhatikan seniornya yang tengah bersiap menuju lapangan. Lucas duduk dengan gusar dibalik tenda Slytherin. Kini mereka tengah bersiap menunggu untuk bermain

"Lucas!"

Itu Jungwoo yang berdiri di pintu tenda. Lucas berdiri dan membuka tangannya lebar. Jungwoo berlari dan memeluk Lucas dengan erat. Lucas mencium rambut kekasihnya dengan mesra.

"Aku tidak mau melewatkan pertandingan pertamamu." Bisik Jungwoo.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Balas Lucas

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebelum bertanding?" Tanya Jungwoo dengan polos sambil menatap Lucas

"Mencium mu." Ujar Lucas. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Lucas sudah menerima ciuman dari Jungwoo yang tengah memeluk lehernya. Lucas merapatkan tubuh mereka dan memeluk pinggang Jungwoo dengan mesra.

 _PLAK_

"Auch!" Pekik Lucas kesakitan. Jungwoo melepas bibirnya dan menatap Lucas kaget.

"Berciuman saja terus! Dasar tidak tahu tempat!" Sehun menatap garang Lucas. Tangannya baru saja memukul kepala Lucas

"Hyung, kau seperti tidak pernah saja!" Kesal Lucas

"Cepat ke lapangan! Semuanya sudah menunggu!" Sungut Sehun.

"Ya ya!"

Jungwoo terkekeh dan mencium pipi Lucas

"Cepat sana!" Ujar Jungwoo sambil mengelus dada Lucas.

"Kau akan menonton ku kan?" Tanya Lucas

"Tentu saja! Nanti jika bludger akan menghantam mu lagi, akan ku _bombarda_ bola sialan itu." Ujar Jungwoo.

( **Bombarda** : Mantra untuk menghancurkan sesuatu)

Lucas tertawa dan mencium kening Jungwoo.

Setidaknya, meskipun cedera, Lucas masih memiliki Jungwoo yang setia berada di sisinya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Halo semua, ketemu lagi dengan icha di fanfic ini :3

YEAY LUWOO IS REAL! dan aku suka banget suka suka banget ama mereka. Kenapa ya liat Luwoo itu kaya Chanbaek!argh gemes dah! Makanya aku buat side story dari cerita ini. Apalagi gemes banget kalo inget mereka. Jadi pengen buat Harrpot AU nya hehehe

Yuk, jangan lupa comment atau review yah untuk para Luwoo shipper! Yeay


End file.
